fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Babylonia Chapter Release/@comment-84.143.244.80-20161208134320/@comment-28048698-20161208215550
Mordred can be easily defeated if you use the correct team with the correct strategy. I'll try to help you giving some tips and analysis. First of all, what we need to defeat Mordred? 1) Delay her Noble Phantasm. 1.1) Drain her NP charge. 1.2) Stun/charm her. 2) Survive her Noble Phantasm. 2.1) Dodge. 2.2) Invulnerabilty. 2.3) Taunt (Only against the Mordred that doesn't have Clarent). 3) Good burst to kill her. 3.1) Spam strong Noble Phantasm, and to do this you need as much Art cards as you can. Now let's see what units are useful here. Zhuge Liang (Support): He can boost the team's ATK, charge their NP +20% and one ally with another +30%. With some CEs that mean you can use NP in the first turn. Also he can drain enemy's charges with his NP. However he isn't my favorite Servant here because he receive 100% damage from Mordred, and deal 100% damage. Orion (Support): My favorite here. She is Archer so she receive 50% damage and deal 200%. Her third skill skill let Orion survive one Mordred's NP, and her first skill boost your ATK, and that means she boost the NP damage. Also, if you use a Brave Chain with Buster you boost it too. And her Noble Phantasm shine here: she reduce Mordred's ATK (less damage from NP and from basic attacks) and can drain one charge. Believe me, she is your savior here. Chloe von Einzbern: She can dodge one NP with the first skill, charge her own NP with the third one and boost her damage with the second one. Every skill from her set is useful and great here. Kakuyoku San-Ren is single target so the damage is very decent. Two Arts cards and Arts NP. Euryale: She can drain Mordred's NP with the first skill and boost her own NP damage with the third one. It's a bad thing how she only deal extra damage against males, but still you can reduce 20% ATK (and this stack with Orion's debuff). Two Arts cards and Arts NP. David: He is a MUST in the team only because he give dodge to everyone, including himself. With this you can ignore one Clarent. He also have Charisma, so you can boost you ATK and deal more damage. Last but not least, if you can charge his NP then you can deal a decent amount of damage to Mordred. Three Arts cards. Young Gilgamesh: If you are lucky you can charm Mordred with his second skill, and you can also boost your team ATK with Charisma. Even better, if you can charge Gil's NP then you can reduce Mordred's NP damage by 50% that turn (stack with Orion, yey!). Two Arts cards. Robin Hood: He isn't the best unit here, but he's useful because he can do a good burst damage with his first skill plus Noble Phantasm. Also, he have two Arts cards and Arts NP. I am ignoring 4 and 5 Servants because I don't know if you have any of them. The 3 are easier to get so probably you have some of them. Now, what is a good team composition and how to use it? Let's see: Main members: Chloe von Einzbern, Euryale and Orion (Support). Sub members: David, Robin Hood, Young Gilgamesh. Strategy: First of all, probably you will need to reset your turn often by closing the game before the turn ends. Second of all, never drain more than one charge per turn, it's useless. Third, try to do Brave Chain or Arts Chain, and try not to chain NPs. One more thing! To do this strategy you need the Chaldea Combat Uniform. The first time Mordred have her NP ready, drain one charge with Euryale's second skill or with Orion's NP. The second time drain the charge with the one that didn't do it the first time (in example, first time was Euryale and second time was Orion). It's better if the first time you try using Orion's NP. That way you can see if she fail her X%, reset the turn and use Euryale. The third time Mordred prepare her Noble Phantasm use dodge with Chloe and Orion. Euryale will die, and David will enter. Use David's second skill, and with that your team will survive the fourth time she charge her NP. The fifth time use Order Change to exchange Orion with Young Gilgamesh, and use Gilgamesh's second skill. In the next turn Mordred will use her Noble Phantasm and your whole team will die. Robin Hood and Orion will step forward. This is your last stand. Use Gandr to stun Mordred and try to charge Robin Hood and/or Orion NP. In the next turn try to finish her. Extra: Obviously this strategy isn't 100% perfect and can't predict everything in the battle. In example, I'm ignoring how much you can charge Orion's NP and how many times you can drain Mordred's charge with it.